


with your head upon my shoulder

by blacklikemysoul



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklikemysoul/pseuds/blacklikemysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Darcy and Steve have an interesting relationship due to busy schedules and certain people named James, Tony, and Clint are overly involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with your head upon my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> I had a long car ride and nothing to watch. This is what happened. 
> 
> Title from Oblivion by Bastille. I recommend all of their music. 
> 
> Disclaimer: as much as I'd like to, I don't own any of these characters or anything.

"How about Ellen, Pepper secretary?" Natasha suggests. 

"Not my type." Came Steve's reply. 

"What is your type?" She smiles at him subtly. 

"Not her."

"Blonde, model-type isn't your thing?"

"I prefer someone genuine."

"Curvy?"

"Erhm.... Yeah." Steve says. He's obviously distracted my something. 

Natasha observes his facial expressions as Thor enters the room with Jane and the intern, Darcy. 

"How about Darcy?" Nat proposes. 

A flush creeps up Steve's cheeks into his ears, residing there for quite some time. 

"I don't think that'd be a good idea. I've got to go." He jogs out of the room more quickly than necessary. 

Natasha walks over to where Darcy is insisting to Thor that the the Star Wars prequels are totally not worth watching.

"May I borrow Darcy for a moment?" She asks Thor. 

"Of course." 

Darcy follows Nat to one of the pleather sofas in the spacious living room of Avengers tower. 

"Sit." Natasha motions to the couch. 

Darcy obeys, however cautiously. 

"What are your thoughts on Steve?" Natasha remains standing. 

"Um... Cap Steve or Steve from accounting that was flirting with me last week?"

"Steve as in Captain America."

"He's nice. I don't really talk to him that much. He leaves the room whenever I come into it." Darcy mumbles, obviously nervous about something. 

"Would you date him? If he asked you out, I mean." Natasha asks. 

Darcy blushes in the same way that Steve did. 

"I.. Have stuff to do. Sorry." She gets up off the couch and runs out the door. 

Nat sinks down onto the couch. 

"Hey Tash!" Clint calls from the doorway. "You don't have anything to do with Darcy being all weird, do you?"

"Yeah. I do. I'm having to deal with two grown people who are acting like they're twelve." Natasha groans, exasperated. 

"Who? Darcy?" Clint sits next to Natasha on the sofa. 

"She and Steve like each other, and yet they're both too embarrassed to admit to the other or to me."

"Darcy is? That doesn't seem like her. She's usually so upfront about things." Clint's eyebrows pinch. 

"I know! That's why I talked to her. I thought maybe she would ask Steve out first so he wouldn't have to ask her, but she just ran away."

" I have an idea." Clint's mouth forms a devious grin. 

"Please, Barton, not another one of your so-called "good" ideas that end in hurt feelings."

"Yeah, whatever, Tasha. Don't be involved if you don't aren't on board with it." 

"It's not that I'm not wanting to do this, it's just that Steve and Darcy are my friends and I don't want them both hating me." 

"Fine, Nat. I'll do it alone. It is called a three way call, not four way." A shit-eating grin jumps up Clint's face before he runs out of the room. 

 

•-•-•-•-•

'Miss Lewis, there is a call coming through for you.'

"Is it Natasha?"

'Agent Romanov is not currently in the building, Miss.'

"Okay. Send it through."

"Darcy? Hi."

"Jane? Where have you been?!" Darcy shouts. "I've been looking for you for forever!" 

"Um, Thor took me up to Asgard for a few hours. No biggie. Anyways, Clint wants to talk to you. JARVIS won't let you disconnect so you have to talk him."

"Jaaane, why are you doing this to me? You know I don't want to even think about Tasha or Clint for at least another couple days." 

"I know, Darce, but Clint promised me a week of lab time without him asking stupid questions."

"Traitor."

"Bye, Darcy!"

"Hmph."

"Darcy, we need to talk about Steve. More specifically, about you and Steve together." 

"No Clint. I don't want to talk about him." 

"C'mon Darce. I'll bake you brownies if you'll just say whether you'd go out with him." Clint bribes. 

"Fiinneee. But you owe me the dark chocolate brownies with the cream cheese frosting."

"Deal. Now spill."

"What was the question?"

"Would or wouldn't you date Steve then frickle frackle with him?"

"Frickle frackle? What are you, twelve?"

"Tasha's banned me from swearing for a month. And you're avoiding the question."

"Fine. Yes, I'd date Steve. I've liked him for months now, actually. Now get out. I have a Doctor Who marathon to finish."

"Not quite time for me to leave yet."  
Clint laughs. "See Steve? She'll go out with you." 

"What?" Darcy goes pale. 

"Darcy, I'm so sorry about this. Clint has a tape of me showering and he threatened to put it on YouTube and email it to Tony and the rest of the team." Steve's voice filled the speakers. 

"Damnit Clint! This is the Avengers, not Mean Girls!" Darcy yells . She's almost in tears as Steve begins to speak again. 

"Darcy, again, I'm so sorry." ("Clint: "I'm not") 

"You're forgiven, Steve. But I'm going to need more than brownies from Clint if he wants me to ever talk to him again."

"What if I convince Tony to put a Starbucks in the building? And if I get you a job as something other than Jane's intern?"

"I'd consider taking to you if both of those things were accomplished within a week." Darcy smiles. 

"Great! I have a genius to blackmail, so I'll leave you two alone." Clint disconnects. 

"Hang on, Darcy. I'll be down there in a second." Steve also disconnects. 

Darcy hangs up the phone. She had just survived her first three-way call. 

'Miss Lewis, Captain Rogers is at your door. Would you like me to let him in?' The AI's voice stopped Darcy mid-thought. 

"Yeah go ahead JARVIS."

She heard Steve's sock-footed steps on her floor. "In here!" She called from the living room. 

"Hi Darcy." Steve smiles as he sits down on the couch next to her. 

"Hi." Darcy looks at him, really looks, and she sees an edge of nerves around his confident exterior. 

"I-I know you already said you'd go out with me, but I'd like to ask you out officially if that's okay." 

"Okay." Her voice is barely more than a whisper.

"Thanks for not saying no and making a total fool of me." Steve laughs. 

"I was just about to start an episode of Doctor Who. Want to join me?"

"Sure. Although I'd like to actually take you out to dinner later tonight."

"I'd be honoured." Darcy smiles.


End file.
